


Mandarin and Citron: A Love Story

by busghost



Category: Agriculture - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, based on historical events except it's complete garbage, i wrote this at 3am, plant hybridization, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busghost/pseuds/busghost
Summary: This is the 100% true real story about how lemons came into existence.
Relationships: Citron/Mandarin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Mandarin and Citron: A Love Story

It was Citron’s first date in a long time. The divorce with Pomelo had left her devastated; he abandoned them for some citrus he met on business in Burma, Kumquat that bitch. Left them to take care of Hybride Fourny all by themself. They were trying to move on now though, the past wouldn’t keep them down and that was only a speedbump in their journey through life.  
They were meeting a lovely gentlethem by the name of Mandarin. Their dating profile was very impressive to say the least, and if they weren’t the most brilliant shade of orange on the face of the Earth. They shared many hobbies such as bird watching, photosynthesizing, water, and they both detested hornets. Citron had never swiped right faster.  
Approaching their designated meeting place, Citron became apprehensive could they really be doing this now, were they prepared?  
“No. No more doubts,” they thought to themselves, “it’s approximately 1500 BCE! I’m ready for this, Pomelo is in the past.”  
They skipped up the next five steps before walking normally the rest of the way to the bar, because the thought of others seeing that was a tad embarrassing. Entering the establishment, they noticed that not much was happening, the bartender was staring at an opera on the television and there was only one table filled: a nice quiet place for their date. The bar was probably empty most because it was Tuesday but Citron had no plans tomorrow if this didn’t go well they could get wasted. Or go buy ice cream. They were a responsible adult.  
Interrupting their ice cream daydream, the door opened and there was the fruit they had only waited a minute for, looking even more orange than in the pictures. They spotted each other and Mandarin sauntered on over to the bar next to them.  
“Hello, you must be Citron”, they said with a smile shining with Vitamin C.  
“Yes and you must be Mandarin” Citron replied  
“Well I’ve only just met you and I can already tell you’re the zest.”  
So that’s how it was going to be, well two can play at that game. Mandarin didn’t know what they had started.  
Citron put on their best, most smug grin. “Sorry come again? I can’t concentrate when I look at you. You like my wildest Fantasy”  
“Orange you glad you met me,” a wink and a shit-eating grin.  
“Are you feeling what I’m feeling orange it juice me”  
“Whatever you’re feeling, it’s definitely better than last time, I couldn’t get a date, so I went out with a prune”  
With every pun the sexual tension only rose higher and higher. They found each other so apeeling, they knew they were prefect for each other. There was no need for words because they both knew what the other was thinking, they rolled back to Citron’s place for a wonderful night. And they had ice cream too.  
They realized the next morning that in their excitement they hadn’t use protection and they had done quite a bit of canoodling.  
SMASHCUT 12 MONTHS LATER  
Citron and Mandarin were quickly wed and they planted their lovely little lemon in the ground. Lemon had grown up as a wonderful sibling to Hybride Fourny despite getting off to a sour start. Lemon was even a celebrity, known for the wonderful juice brand they had established. The four of them had become the happiest of families.  
I guess you could say that was, the ZEST night of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also thanks Wix for the help.


End file.
